Letting go
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Merek is forced to rest and relax as he's recovering from a cold. The problem? He's a total work-a-holic. To make things worse, some of the ruder angels cease the chance to tare him down more about his animal features. Luckily he won't have to go through this completely alone.
1. Assigned recovery

**Awww... I feel bad for my sweet little angel. ^u^"**

**Anyway Sakura-sakiyuri, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Merek sniffled a bit, hating the sound with a passion, slowly finishing up some paper work. For some reason, he couldn't stand sitting around and doing paper work right now. He felt like falling asleep really. Not that he was a slacker or anything with this line of work. He just didn't feel like he could work with a pen and paper right now. It felt like his brain was going to explode. Like he couldn't think anymore, or he simply couldn't keep his eyes open. And it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

" Hey Merkie! "

A high strung voice called out to him, and if anyone hadn't seen the angel prior to his chipper calling, they would've assumed it was Gold Winchester. But Merek knew that voice all too well. It was none other than Salem Johnson.

Slowly the time angel turned to come face to face with the spazzy-gothic angel that was Salem. The angel in question had snow white hair with many purple streaks on the points his hair and his bangs, a black turtle neck with a white skull at the collar, two red belts that crossed over each other with many black lines in them, light black jeans and black boots with red at the top of them with a similar pattern on them as his belts. His eyes were a brilliant purple shade, and his neon yellow wings were almost as large as Merek's. But not nearly as strong.

Merek sighed greatly at the sight of the younger angel, wishing it had been anyone else who had come to him. He didn't HATE Salem, he just couldn't stand his high strung behavior. The only reason he dealt with Golds high strung behavior was because Gold was bipolar and he couldn't help it. That, and Gold could be serious when he wanted to be. Salem was just spazztic for the sake of being spazztic. Merek often wondered why Flash wanted him to mentor the annoying angel.

" Yes Salem? "

Merek asked in a monotone, his voice altered greatly due to how badly his nose was stuffed up. He figured it was allergies though.

" Flash said he wanted to see you! "

Salem said in a strangely cheery voice, suddenly flying over and grabbing Merek from beneath his arms.

" Come on! Before the big man gets PO'd! "

As the space angel began to fly away, Merek began to squirm, trying with all his might to pull away from his arms. After all, he was more than capable of flying by himself. Sure he'd admit his wings were a bit stiff today, but flying should help that! And why was Salem carrying him anyway? What was the point of it? Soon Merek ceased struggling, finding himself out of breath much sooner than he thought he'd be. Was he just tired? Sure his stomach was in knots, which probably had something to do with it, but he also hadn't eaten that day so he could just be out of stamina because of his lack of eating! Yeah... yeah that had to be it.

Finally the two neared Flash's throne, Merek slightly surprised to find Blake standing beside Flash and Septimus. The time angel growled inwardly, wondering why Flash bothered keeping him around. Sure Blake was good with magic, but still! Merek just didn't like that guy. He remembered Salem teasing him and saying Merek just didn't like him because of how much Blake actually did for Flash, but Merek simply shrugged it off as nothing. He wasn't jealous of that... that... ugh... he couldn't think of a proper label right now. He just didn't have it in him to insult right now...

Salem slowly lowered Merek to his knees, to which the angel was grateful for. He didn't feel like being full on dropped right now. Looking up, he found Blake nod to Flash before turning and walking in his direction. Merek sneered at the Wiccan, wondering what he was up to. Blake, as if reading his mind, simply smirked and answered his question.

" If you must know, Flash has informed me one of the vessel children's seal is weakening. I need to go take care of it. "

With that, Blake simply walked off, Merek soon crossing his arms and pouting for a moment before he remembered he WAS in Flash's presence. Thinking quickly, he sprung to his feet, ignoring the head rush he got from doing so. The time angel walked forward a bit and bowed slightly to Flash before straightening up.

" You asked for me sir? "

Flash smiled and nodded, slowly getting to his feet. The man walked right up to the front of Merek, staring at him calmly.

" Merek, it has come to my attention you may not be feeling your best. "

Merek chuckled slightly, honestly growing nervous.

" Wh-what? "

He said quickly, his voice cracking greatly.

" I assure you sir, I'm perfectly f- "

The angels face scrunched for a second before he sneezed, a small sound wave piercing through the air. This was a sound that went heard and unbothered to an angels ears, but it would've been unbearable to anyone else's. Merek liked to call it, an angels true voice, as only angels could stand it's sound.

Flash didn't even flinch to this mini outburst, as he had fully expected it really. He soon blinked, however, as Merek lent over and began to cough.

" You are anything but fine Merek. "

The man said sternly.

" You must go to my sons house on earth and rest there. They are out on a mission for a couple of days, and the house is free. "

" B-but sir I- "

Merek tried, breathing heavily and unevenly due to the coughing before Flash suddenly glared.

" Merek. "

Flash snapped calmly, grabbing the time angels chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

" That is an order. "

Mereks eyes grew wide in horror before they lowered sadly. He couldn't disobey an order from Flash...

" ... yes sir... "

Slowly the time angel pulled away and began trudging his way to the hole in the clouds. He hated resting while the others worked. Just because he was old, didn't mean he couldn't pull his weight. If anything, he pulled everyone's weight. And besides, he couldn't relax anyway. Not while everyone was working hard anyway.

Salem started to laugh at him as he neared, looking like he was getting quite a kick out of this really.

" Oh fun! The tough, work-a-holic Merkie is going to rest and relax! "

He laughed, failing to notice Merek's eye twitch.

" Oh, I'd buy a ticket to see THAT train wre- "

Mereks arm suddenly shot forward, punching the space angel square in the jaw and simply kept walking. Flash sighed at his behavior and slid back into his throne. _' Ah Merek... ' _He thought bitterly._ ' Such a great companion, but you just do not know how to take it easy. Nor do you know how to let others in and help you. Hopefully this illness will teach you these lessons. '_

* * *

**Merek? Learn to relax and let others in? Hah! Good luck with that!**

**Im just having a little fun. Anyway, hope this was a decent first chapter! :D**


	2. Feeling bored out of his mind

**Ah Merek. This will not be fun for you. X3**

* * *

The angel sniffed greatly, coughing almost immediately afterwards. He hated when he did that. It was disgusting, and it made him feel like he couldn't breathe when it happened. Slowly he bent down, lifting up the doormat in front of the Winchester's house and grabbed the silver key below it. He soon put the key in the lock, turning it with a clink. Soon he let himself in.

The Winchesters house just didn't feel the same without the brothers in it. It was extremely quiet. There was now cheerful Gold pouncing off the walls, no Silver listening to music, no Septimus watching tv and no Bronze playing with the pets. It was completely silent and unnerving.

Merek didn't like it.

Slowly the angel made his way into the kitchen, opening up the freezer and grabbing a bag of ice. He hadn't gotten sick in over 100 years now, and he was a little unsure of how to take care of himself. If it weren't obvious, he didn't get sick often. Stramge really, as he was thousands of years old, and yet he didn't get sick very often. Perhaps he had his angelicness to thank for that.

The time angel found it unbearably toasty in this house. Which made since as one of the inhabitants was a fire demon, but still. He himself couldn't stand it. It was too hot. Looking around, as if paranoid, he reminded himself that no one was here so he shouldn't have anything to worry about. Slowly, he reached up and shook his hair a bit, his dark blue animal ears soon popping out from his hair. Then, very hesitantly, he slipped off his trench coat, moving back to the front door and hangng it on the coat rack. As much as he loved his trench coat, he simply couldn't wear it right now. Beneath his trench coat was a white long sleeved shirt with black sleeves. If anyone could see him right now, they would surely say he looked a LOT younger than he actually was. Which he was alright with. He tried to keep up with the times.

The angel sighed and flopped down onto the couch, wondering what he could do. He didn't feel like sleeping now, but he didn't want to simply do nothing either. He didn't know what he could do... what do mortals do to entertain themselves? Let's see... Gold often watched tv, and that seemed like something a mortal would do. Slowly, being careful as to not crunch his wings beneath his back, Merek reached over and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv. The first thing that showed up was "The amazing world of Gumball". The angel blinked as the pink bunny girl hit a pot lid, slowly changing the channel. Another show came on called " Tuff puppy" and a strange black and white dog-thing was hitting on a pink poodle. Merek blinked again and changed the channel again. This time it was a show called "Judge Judy". Finally Merek sighed and simply turned off the tv. He had officially given up with that thing.

The angel sighed and lightly began to massage the base of his ears. This "relaxing" thing, was already becoming more trouble than it was worth. Slowly he forced himself up, gritting his teeth as his head began to pound. Gently he rubbed his temples, hoping the pain would subside quickly. He had never liked headaches. Sure he got them often, but he'd never enjoyed them.

The time angel began to make his way over to the bathroom, hoping the Winchester's had something to sooth his headache, and possibly put him to sleep. He was done with entertainment already. It was more trouble than it was worth, and he'd much rather get some rest. Now, he didn't want to sleep, actually, he simply wanted to rest so he'd get better sooner. The sooner he got better, the sooner Flash would let him work again. He hated not being able to be on the work force. He hated resting and he hated relaxing. He enjoyed feeling like he was needed, and he enjoyed a good fight. Sure he could do without the paperwork, but he'd even rather be doing THAT than lazing about. There was nothing for him to even DO.

Opening up the mirror cabinet, Merek was extremely relieved to find the Winchester's had a great deal of medicine. Although, judging by the fact Silver hated medicine and Bronze was only 12, he assumed Gold and Septimus took most of it. Maybe even then Gold didn't take any, because all the rainbow one really needed were mood levelers, and they tended to make Gold drowsy and sluggish. Since the boy was usually bouncing off the walls, probably not very ideal for him. There were also a good deal of anti-depressants, and Merek was afraid, yet was fairly sure, that they were for Septimus. Maybe for a few weeks ago as he'd been depressed, but would he keep taking them? ... Nah. Merek hadn't envisioned him taking anymore, and it seemed like Septimus was MUCH happier lately. He probably wasn't taking them.

Merek tried to shake all of that off for now and reached for the NyQuil. Quickly downing a caps worth, he immediately leaned down and began to drink from the running tap. He just prayed this medicine would be sufficient for him, as he WAS an angel.

Turning away from the sink, he made his way downstairs and back onto the couch, flopping onto his stomach this time. He began to wonder how long this cold would last. So far the sniffles were the worst of it, the headaches being a close second. But other than that he felt fine. Just... bored. Heh, he'd rather sleep than find something to do- that's how bored he was. But he knew this wouldnt last long. He felt decent, and even if he didn't, he wouldnt "rest" for longer than a week._ ' This... '_ He thought bitterly, beginning to fade into the realm of dreams. _' Is going to be a LONG week... '_

* * *

**Awww... poor Merek's having a tough time. Sorry this chapter was a bit boring. -_-"**


	3. Having a friend help

**I'm not too sure what to say for this chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Merek immediately groaned as he woke up, gritting his teeth tight and grabbing the sides of his head. His head was pounding, and he felt like he'd been hit by a meteorite. All and all he felt like garbage. Perhaps taking that NyQuil wasn't such a good idea after all. Either that, or he took WAY too much of it. Slowly he grabbed the side of the couch fabric and used it to help him sit up, growling again and rubbing his temples. He hoped this headache would disappear soon. It was driving him nuts. And this one felt worse than before as well.

Slowly he swung his legs over the edge of the couch and carefully stood, shaking greatly once up. If he hadn't been in such a need for water, he'd never had gotten up in the first place. He'd have just lain there and attempted to get back to sleep. He didn't feel up to anything at all right now really. He just wanted to sit and do nothing.

Suddenly his ear perked up as he heard the doorknob turn. If he'd had the energy to do so, he'd have taken to the air and flew over to tackle whoever was there. But not only did he lack the energy, but there wasn't enough space for his wings to spread out. So all he could REALLY do was wait for the door to open up and revile the intruder. As the door finally opened wide, Merek was a little surprised to find Gold there. Not in the since of this was his house, but more so in the sense of the Winchester shouldn't be back this early. Soon Gold saw Merek just standing there, amazingly not looking all that surprised by his presence in his house. The rainbow angel simply blinked and put on a smile.

" Uh, hey Merek! "

He said cheerfully.

" What brings you here? Did dad give you a mission? "

" Um... "

Merek mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

" I-in a sense I suppose. "

" Wh-what's that supposed to mean man? "

Merek was about to answer, when he felt his nose begin to tingle. Knowing this side anywhere, the time angel bent down a bit, his head facing the ground, and let out his sneeze. From the distance, he could hear Gold yelp, and he looked up to find the other covering his ears. _' That's right... '_ Merek thought in regret. _' Gold may be an angel, but he does possess more mortal traits than the average angel... ' _A while back, Flash had granted his children a wonderful ability to have more mortal traits so that if they ever wanted to live rich, successful, NORMAL lives, they could easily do so. It seemed they could hear an angels true voice on a more... ear-splitting level.

" ... Ouch. "

Gold said simply, laughing a bit at the end.

" Not feeling well, eh big boy? "

" C-can the jokes Gold. "

Merek said with a huff, crossing his arms and giving a soft pout.

" I can't handle them right now... "

" Clearly. "

Gold giggled, playfully raising an eyebrow. In a swift movement, the rainbow colored angel hopped over to him and swung an arm around the time angel.

" Even more so, you can't even handle yourself right now. Come on. I'll help you. "

Merek flinched upon hearing this, quickly pulling away and huffed, placing his hands on his hips.

" Pfft. Like you know how to take care of me. I have... certain otherworldly needs that I doubt you could meet. "

In truth here, Merek was only saying all this because he didn't really want Golds help right now. As sweet as it was that Gold wanted to help him, it was humiliating to the angel, and he'd much rather hit himself in the head with a bat than accept help. Besides, HE was the one who was supposed to be giving the help, not receiving it. Receiving it just felt... oh... uncomfortable.

To his amazement, Gold looked pretty offended by this. The rainbow one scoffed at the time angel, crossing his arms, his eyes beginning to glow green with his psychic energy.

" Merek, I have three brothers. One of which gets sick much more often than the others. I'M the one to take care of them. I'm there to make sure Silver eats while he's resting, I'm there to comfort Bronze when he has a fever dream, and I'm there to make sure Septimus doesn't try to do anything when he should be recovering. I think I know a thing or two about caring for people. Oh, and FYI? None of those three are human, so they obviously have a few "otherworldly" needs. "

Merek could feel his wings flop to the ground, truly feeling bad for his earlier comment. He KNEW Gold was always there to care for his brothers, and here he went and said Gold didn't have any experience. It made him sound like an ignorant ungrateful brat.

" I... I'm sorry Gold. "

" Hah. D*** STRAIGHT you're sorry! "

Gold laughed off, gently slugging the others shoulder before grabbing his arm.

" Why don't you go lay down? I'll go get you some water. "

" I, eh, c-can get my own water. "

The rainbow one rolled his eyes, smirking greatly.

" Dude, you need to learn to just accept what others offer. "

Carefully he began to push Merek over to the couch.

" Just rest and let me get things for you. That's what I'm here for. "

The time angel blushed brightly at this before sitting down on the couch, watching Gold disappear into the kitchen. Slowly he buried his head in his hands. He already felt guilty for having Gold get his water. Sure Gold pretty much insisted he could get it, he still felt like he was being a burden. This was going to be a MUCH longer recovery than he once thought...

* * *

**Aww Gold... so strong willed and stubborn. Goodnight everyone! **


	4. Feeling grateful

**So I'm sorry to have to say this, but if I do manage to type a chapter very quickly, I'll only be posting one a day. I've just got to much to do right now, and it would just be too difficult for me to post more than one each day. I hope you all understand. **

* * *

" Wanna watch some tv, Merek? "

Gold asked in a gentle voice of which Merek was grateful for. His ears had begun to ring, and he couldn't handle loud noises right now. A day had passed since Gold had came in, and in truth, Merek was thankful for his preasence now. Merek had gotten too tired to do anything himself, and Gold was being very kind and patient. The time angel hadn't expected him to remain this calm honestly, as that calmness clashed with his bubbly and hyper personality, but he was still very grateful for it. He didn't wish to admit it, but the angel was glad the other was here with him.

Merek slowly turned to look at Gold and blinked upon hearing the mention of tv. After the first time he tried to watch tv, he wasn't too sure if this attempt would be any better. The time angel couldn't seem to find anything good on tv before, he doubted this time would be any different.

" Um... I don't know Gold. "

He answered softly, twiddling his thumbs a bit.

" I'm not all that into tv... "

" Well, maybe you just never found the right channel. "

Gold said smugly, turning on the tv. Merek inwardly sighed at this; did Gold seriously not get his hint? He'd pretty much said no. Perhaps he should've been a bit more assertive with his no.

As the screen lit up, he found Gold beginning to channel surf, surprisingly calm despite how often he had to change the channel. He wouldn't have expected GOLD of all people to remain calm while channel surfing. What could he say? Gold just wasn't a calm, patient person. He wasn't being judgmental, it was just a fact. It had been a fact since Gold was really small too.

Finally the rainbow angel seemed to find a good channel. Although, what was playing looked more like a scary show. It was called "Supernatural", and it seemed like a mortal was rolling up his sleeve to revile a burned handprint on his upper arm. Merek sat up a bit, a bit intrigued by this. The hand print was CLEARLY angel induced. What was going on? From a distance, he could hear Gold giggling at his intrest.

" I thought you might like this one. "

He said smugly.

" Supernatural just seemed like something you'd like. And I think you're going to like the angel introduced in this show too. "

Merek almost didn't hear him he was so involved in what was happening on screen. He pulled back a little when the psychic woman on screen had her eyes set on fire. Was that because she saw an angels spiritual form? That could be it... from a distance he could hear Gold laughing at him again, to which he simply shrugged off. He didn't really care right now. Besides, Gold would laugh at anything really. He probably looked pretty funny too...

* * *

Yet all to soon the episode ended, and not only did it leave Merek speechless at how well a human could portray an angel, it left his eyes tired from the intense focus he'd had on the tv. Merek pulled back a little and began to rub his eyes, hoping they'd feel better soon as they were beginning to make his headache worse. Gold smiled softly at this and turned off the tv, slowly standing up and heading for the kitchen. Once he returned, the time angel found Gold had a glass of water in one hand, and a few tablets in the other. Slowly the child sat beside him, pushing the tablets into his hand.

" Ugh... "

Merek moaned a little, trying to give Gold back the medicine.

" Gold, I over dosed on NyQuil a while ago. I don't really want to try any new medicine..."

Gold smiled gently at the other, not faltering in his attempt to give Merek the pills.

" Merek, I gave you a proper amount. They won't hurt you, they'll just help your headache. Trust me, as a psychic, I know what I'm talking about. "

Merek chuckled at this, finally giving in and taking the medicine. He quickly took the water from him too and took a few sips.

" ... You know Merek, "

Gold said softly.

" Totally random here, but I've wanted to say it for a while now. Without your trench coat, you look like you could be 21. "

Merek choked slightly on his drink, lowering the glass and snickering at the others remark.

" Mmm! Thanks Gold. "

He said sarcastically.

" I never would've gotten through my day without knowing that! "

The two shared a laugh at this before Gold had the other lay down, slowly standing up and stepping away from the couch.

" Get some rest buddy. "

The rainbow Winchester said kindly. "

" At this rate, you'll be better in no time. "

Merek smiled softly before he gently closed his eyes. To his wonder, he was actually happy Gold was around. Without him, well, Merek might've over dosed on something else, or he wouldn't be recovering this well... he was grateful, neither less.

* * *

**A bit short, sorry. I hope you all liked it though! **


	5. Snobby angels

**So this story isn't going as nicely as I'd like... I hope you all are enjoying it though!**

* * *

Merek smiled at the tv, leaning in closer as Castiel shanked Uriel with an angel blade. He didn't know why, but he really liked Castiel. Maybe because he saw a little of himself in that angel. Actor... whatever. He liked him. He was funny and awesome.

The angel turned off the tv and stood up, deciding he needed to clean up his wings a bit. The feathers were messy and were starting to collect dust and dirt, and he needed to clean them up. He hated having his wings messy and dirty. As strange as it sounded, it weighed him down a bit as he flew. He hated it, and besides, he was a strong angel. He couldn't have that role tarnished by poor appearance.

The angel made his way to the restroom and grabbed a soft hair brush, which he assumed was Golds. How else could the rainbow angel get his hair to fluff out in that way?

Speaking of Gold, the angel was actually out right now doing some shopping, and checking up on his brothers. He'd said he needed to make sure Septimus and Silver weren't causing chaos. The full moon was approaching, and Septimus was, not only freaking out, but also getting some frightening thoughts, and he was worried about what he might do. And Silver was freaking out as well, saying one of his demons, he believed it was his name was Chet the hell fire demon, was really excited for some reason. To be honest, Merek hadn't even known Silver HAD a hell fire demon sealed in his soul. But if it was anxious, then there was obviously something BIG coming, and it was concerning.

Merek winced, tugging the brush down and pulling out a few feathers by accident.

" Gosh dang it... "

The angel hissed, carefully plucking the feathers from the brush. He hoped Gold would be back soon. He understood how important it was for Gold to care for his family, but Merek was feeling a lot better now, and assumed he'd be better by tomorrow. But he didn't want to mess it up and make himself worse. Besides, he hated to admit, but he was really grateful he had Gold around. If it hadn't been for him, he'd be laying on the couch burning up and head pounding. He owed the other a great deal.

Merek sighed, giving up on his wings for now. They were too tangled, and he hated it. He'd need a shower to fix up his wings really, but he didn't really feel like doing so right now. He wasn't an unhygienic person, quite the opposite really. He just didn't feel like taking one, and then sweating it off right away.

The man slowly walked back down the stairs and was going to sit down on the couch when he saw something he wished he couldn't see. Angels were in this house, and all of them were known to mock him for his animal features. To make things worse, he couldn't stop them now, as he was feeling weak, and using his powers wouldn't be ideal. He frowned, backing into the wall. One of the more hurtful angels, Hugo, smirked at the time angel, placing his hands on his hips.

" Aww, Mary here got comfortable enough to let his ears hang out. "

Hugo teased, causing Merek to immediately cover his ears, blushing brightly. Another angel, a woman named Jessica, chuckled at Merek's discomfort, stepping forward and joining in.

" And his little doggy tail too! "

Merek squirmed, slipping to the ground and hiding his tail._ ' Even when I'm sick they can't leave me alone... ' _He thought sadly, bringing his knees close and burying his head in them. He hated this... why did they only tease him? He was sure there were OTHER humanoid angels out there, why was HE any different?

The group began to laugh at him, and the angel wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He hated this...

Suddenly Hugo yelped, and Merek HAD to look up, finding Gold there, his eyes glowing bright blue and holding the other by the neck. In a swift movement, the rainbow angel threw Hugo into Jessica, the two falling to the ground with a thud.

" What's WRONG with you people?! "

Gold hissed, his tail spiking into a thunderbolt like his fathers did.

" Why do you feel like it's acceptable to mock him for what makes him unique?! "

_' Unique? '_ Merek thought softly, blushing brightly. Hugo soon stood back up and glared at the rainbow attacker.

" What the heck do you think your doing, protecting this freak?! "

In a snap, Gold launched a kick straight at the others middle, sending him flying into the wall.

" Are you THAT. D***. DENSE?! "

The child spat, causing the angels to shake at his rage.

" Flash is a humanoid! Is HE a freak?! "

" N-no... "

One of the smaller woman angels muttered, clinging to the man next to her.

" I'M a humanoid! Am I a freak?! "

" Ah! "

Jessica yelped, holding her hands out as if to defend herself.

" No! "

" My brothers are humanoids! Are they freaks?! "

Now, in the area for Septimus, Merek was almost afraid they'd say yes, and Gold would start mauling. But luckily it didn't come to that.

" No! "

" If I EVER, hear that your teasing Merek again, I will find out where you live and make you regret becoming angels! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! "

In an instant the horde of angels raced out of the house, and Gold soon returned to his sweet and bubbly self. The angel stretched out his wings and sighed, placing a hand over his chest, as if he was calming himself down. He turned to look at Merek, who looked like he was stuck in a state of shock.

" *sigh* Anyway Merek. "

He said softly.

" I'm sure those creeps won't be bothering you anytime soo- "

Suddenly the rainbow angel yelped, stumbling back a bit as Merek had rushed over and locked him into a hug. Gold stood frozen in shock, feeling the man shake in his arms. He personally didn't get it. The time angel could handle losing the love of his life, getting burnt harshly by hell fire, and he could fit better than anyone he'd ever known. Yet he seemed terrified of those bratty angels.

" Thank you... "

Merek muttered. Gold simply smiled, hugging the other tightly.

" You're welcome. Just be sure to start standing up for yourself though. "

" Yeah... I will... "

* * *

**Awww... good going Gold! Stop those snobby angels! X3**


	6. Lesson learned

**Final chapter. I realize this story might not have been very good, and I apologize for this. I think I had too much on my plate while I was working on this... I'll try to pace myself better in the future.**

**Hope you like this chappie though!**

* * *

" Merek, are you sure you're well enough to go back to work? "

Gold asked softly.

" You could always stay here a little longer. "

Merek smiled softly at the child's generosity, and in truth, he wouldn't mind taking him up on the offer. But he was feeling incredible compared tot he last few days, and he knew he couldn't stay here forever. He had a job to do. And it was an important one. Following Flash's orders and training the other guardians. He couldn't blow this off much longer. But thanks to Gold, he felt like he had the confidence to go out and lead them. Gold had shown him how to stand up for himself, and how to make sure everyone listened to him. He wouldn't be nearly as violent as Gold had been, but he'd be assertive. And he knew he could handle teaching them this way.

Slowly the time angel turned and grabbed his trench coat, pulling it on and tugging it into place. Through all this, by the way, he'd also learned not to be ashamed of his ears and tail. He'd still wear his coat- heck it was his favorite- but he realized his ears were unique. And in a way, it was the one thing that would always connect him to his creator Jose. With the tear at the tip, after all. He had nothing to be ashamed of with them. In fact, some of the most powerful angels he'd ever known had animal features. They were something sacred, and treasured. And it was because of Gold that he realized this...

" 'Fraid so Gold. "

Merek said softly, smiling all the way.

" Please don't tell him I said this, but Flash is kind of a train wreck without me. "

Gold soon fell prey to a giggle fit, holding his sides tightly all the while.

" Oh I hear that! "

The child laughed, taking a rather large breath afterwards. Merek smiled to himself; he didn't know why, but he'd always thought Gold had a WONDERFUL laugh. It just made him sound so... innocent. If that was the right word to describe it... Finally the angel opened the door, enjoying the cool breeze that blew through his feathers. Slowly he looked over his shoulder and smirked at Gold, who had FINALLY managed to calm down and was wiping a few tears from his eyes due to the laughing.

" Thanks for everything Gold. "

He said softly, getting a playful smirk back from the other.

" Don't mention it. "

Gold said cheerfully, flicking his wrist a bit for empathis.

" Come back anytime. Even more so, come back and visit when you DONT have bad news for me. "

The two shared a hearty laugh, Merek soon heading outside afterwards. Stretching his wings wide, he took off towards the clouds at a lightning speed, soon bursting through the cloud and back onto heavens "grounds". It felt great to be back in heaven, as it always making him feel empowered and happy.

He began making his way over to Flash's throne, finding the other surprisingly looking mortified. Upon seeing Merek, however, he quickly threw on a smile and got to his feet, as if nothing had happened.

" So nice to see you again and well, Merek. "

Flash said kindly.

" How did it go? Did you, by chance, learn anything? "

" ... Yes sir. "

Merek said softly.

" That not only do I need to stand up for myself, but I need to be able to let others help me as well. That's... that's why you sent me don't here, isn't it? You knew Gold would be there, didn't you? "

" Knew? I sent him there. I had to get you to see. "

" I understand sir... "

" Good. Now, the other guardians are ready for a lesson. Please, go teach them. "

* * *

Merek took in a deep breath, looking around for Kenneth Brown. The grey haired weather angel was no where to be seen. The time angel sighed; honestly, he worried about the other. He was so quiet, and he kept to himself. Merek often feared he'd fall prey to depression... luckily Kenneth hadn't, but the fear would always be there.

Finally the angel sighed, deciding he should get the others to calm down. The only one here not going INSAIN was Edana, but she was an angel of wisdom, so she was obviously much more mature. Edana was wearing a long black dress with long black sleeves, a black choker, long black hair with a single stand of long, slightly curled bangs, small neon yellow wings, and light blue eyes. Merek often found himself admiring her wisdom, really.

The time angel raised a foot and stomped it down, causing the cloud below him to shake, and causing everyone to yelp and attempt to keep their balance.

" Alright everyone! "

Merek called out, standing proudly once he had their attention.

" For today, we will be working on battle tactics! Get into a battle position! "

A fire guardian angel, Aidan, huffed, crossing his arms. This angel had fire for hair, red eyes, a torn dull dark red jacket, collar, belt with white dots on it and boots, orange jeans, and small neon yellow wings.

" Pfft. You should hear yourself. What makes you think- "

Without any warning, Merek rushed over and grabbed Aidan by the shirt, lifting him up to bring him closer.

" I said. Get. In. A. Battle. Position. "

The time angel said in a harsh, hushed voice. Once he dropped Aidan, the fire angel immediately got into a battle position, as well as everyone else. Even Salem did so, and he didn't listen to anyone. Merek soon moved in front of the group, his back towards them in his own position, smirking to himself. This was incredible! No ever listened to him right away! This... this was a good day.

* * *

**Lame end, I'm so sorry... **

**Also, I'm going to take a tiny break from writing. I think I'm trying to hard, and my writing is getting affected by it... I'm sorry... I-it'll only be a tiny break... **


End file.
